


Accidentally in Love

by Mcbutter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcbutter/pseuds/Mcbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate (my SS) woke up in a new world, completely different from the world she left behind. The only thing keeping her from curling up in a corner of Vault 111 and waiting for death is the search and return of her kidnapped son. Luckily she finds a metal friend to help her. But time has a way with bringing two friends closer, doesn't it?</p><p>Spoilers, just a warning, hope I didn't ruin anything for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! 
> 
> You've been warned! 
> 
> Spoilers!

It was late. By his sensors he knew it was well past midnight, but that didn't matter since he never slept. Instead he used this time to work on files, adding new details or updating new information. It was the only time he could do it since during the day he was either having new cases walk in or investigating his current ones. 

It was late when his final pencil snapped. He cursed under his breath, he should have been more careful. Groaning he stood up, sure he could finish the work on a terminal, but he always liked having a paper copy. In case anything happened to the files, plus it felt like the old Nick, back before the war. He'd just have to get a new one, and made a mental note, a figure of speech, to stock up on some soon. Nick sighed, at this time of night the only place he'd find a pencil was at Diamond City Surplus, the non-syth store. Maybe he could convince that old Mr. Handy to sell him one, doubtful, but he had nothing else to do. So he grabbed his coat and opened the door. 

He was stopped, sitting in the alley to his agency was a drifter, a drunken drifter by the looks of all the empty alcohol bottles. Nick turned up his nose at the sight, this wasn't good for his business, and he didn't need a drunk on his door step. 

"Hey," he growled, kicking the drifter lightly. "Get outta here, you wanna drink, go to the Dug Out."

The drifter turned and looked up at him, that's when he realized it wasn't just any drunken drifter, it was Kate. The little vault woman who had rescued him from Skinny Malone's holding cell, and had come to him for help looking for her lost child. The woman he had spent a lot of time with recently, traveling around in search of clues for her missing baby. Nick stepped back, he had never seen her like this, not at all. She had never shown any interest in drugs of any kind, or at least whenever he was with her. Now she looked like a complete mess. 

"Nick," she looked away. "I didn't think you were home."

"Whatcha doin' out here kid?" He leaned against the door to his office. 

"Needed somewhere to go that I felt like home. Somewhere that made me comfortable when I was there, this was the only place that came to mind." She took a large drink from her current open bottle. 

Nick was confused, why would his detective agency feel like home for herm? "You could have knocked to see if anyone was around, you know I don't sleep."

"Your sign is off." She pointed to the detective "heart" sign at the end of the alley. It usually glowed red all the time, but tonight it was off. 

"Strange, I don't recall turning it off. I'll have to give it a look in the morning." He tapped his lips with a finger. 

Kate sniffed dramatically. "It's already morning." She pointed to the watch on her pip-boy, which read 4am. 

"I guess it is." He replied to her snarky remark. "Why don't ya come inside, no need to drink on the street."

"I'm perfectly fine right her." She rolled her eyes. "Already comfortable."

Nicks eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't liking her tone. The booze was getting to her, turning her into a real ass. "Well I don't want no drunk on my stoop, so take it somewhere else."

He didn't mean to sound so rough, but she wasn't helping with his attitude towards her. Friend or not, he hated dealing with drunks. 

"I can do as I /damn/ please!" She shouted, whipping the bottle down the alley. It shattered on the street just before a city guard walked up. He stopped and gave them both a dirty look. 

Nick was embarrassed by this, turning to give Kate an ear full, when he noticed her legs were pulled up to her chest and tears were streaming down her face. It caught him off guard, and he had to take a step back for a moment. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, slowly kneeling down next to her. It was a dumb question, of course she obviously was not. 

"I found him Nick." She sobbed. "Or... we found him."

"Found who?" He wasn't on the same page. 

"Shaun!" She shouted, and he was worried she'd wake the neighbors. "We found Shaun. After all the help you've given me, we've found him." She said in a sarcasticly happy tone.

The last time he had seen her she was stepping into the large teleporter the Minutemen helped build. Something he had greatly disapproved do to unknown safety regulations. Once she had disappeared he figured their partnership was finished and returned to his office. It appeared that wasn't the case. 

"I'm guessing by your alcohol consumption and tone it wasn't a happy reunion?" He questioned. 

"Oh it was just peachy." She replied saractically, opening another bottle and taking a large swig from it. "No Nick, no it wasn't."

She covered her face with a hand and cried some more, trying to compose herself enough to finish the story. 

"He was there, there at the damn Institute. But the worst part isn't that he's the director of the whole damn Institute, no, the worst part is that he's sixty." She threw her arms in the air. "Six-to, Nick, sixty of his years I missed out on while I was stuck as a popsicle."

He didn't know what to say. In Kellogg's early memory Shaun had looked young, he guessed that wasn't true. 

"I never heard his first words, never saw his first steps, never took him to his first day of school!" Her voice trailed off into incoherent whines as she hid her face in her hands and tightened her knees against her chest. 

Nick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to rest against him, his chin lying lightly on her head which was buried in his chest. She finally broke, it took seeing her son as an old man to break her. She had woken up into an entirely different world than she had left, a world full of monsters and killers, and hadn't been phased by it. Her child was kidnapped, her husband murdered, her home gone, and still she was strong. But searching for her missing child was the only thing that kept her going, now that the quest had ended in a completely different way then how she had imagined it, it finally broke her. And who wouldn't? Nick didn't blame her, what mother wouldn't break down after all that? He was amazed she made it this long, the wasteland wasn't a forgiving place.

He held her for what felt like hours as she wept into his chest. He didn't mind it, she needed this, needed to let out all the pent-up feelings she had buried deep within her. The sun slowly started to peak as she finally started to come around. 

Wiping away the tears from her eyes she looked up at him, her makeup smudged. "I'm sorry." Her voice was almost a whisper. 

"For what?" He chuckled lightly. 

"For interrupting your night, I'm sure you had better things to do other than babysit me." She pulled herself away from him. 

"Actually the most interesting thing I had going for me was shopping for pencils." He laughed lightly. 

Kate chuckled. "Well then I owe you a pencil."

"Didn't I tell you? That's my fee for the therapy session." He gave her a sly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a one year old daughter, so I know how the SS would feel loosinftheir child. While writing the part of Kate not being there for all of Shaun's "first" made me tear up. I'd be destroyed if I missed out in my babies life! 
> 
> I'm going to work sloe on these two getting together while I learn to speak more like Nick, so eventually the story will get good ;)
> 
> Also I am doing these works on a phone, so if anything is screwy or wrong words blame my phone.


End file.
